


Warm Me Up

by SonjaBlayde



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Grinding, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaBlayde/pseuds/SonjaBlayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil thinks of a clever way to warm Dan up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Me Up

After several hours of editing the video for the gaming channel and his video for his main channel, Dan decided he needs to take a break and relax and what better way to relax is to take a nice warm shower. They take turns editing the gaming videos but he didn’t know what he was thinking when he offered to edit the gaming video when he had his own video to work on. He saved his progress on both videos, deciding that he will finish working on them tomorrow since it was getting late.

He got up from his seat and made his way to his drawer to pick out a pair of lounge pants to sleep in for the night. He took out a pair and padded his way out of his room and made his way to the bathroom. He flicked the light switch on as he entered the bathroom and set his pants on the counter. He twisted the knob to turn the shower on and he waited a few seconds for the water to warm up. He stuck his hand in the stream of water, testing for warmth. Once he was satisfied, he closed the door and started stripping his clothes off and stepped in the shower.

He grabbed the bottle of shampoo and squirted some in his hand and set the bottle down. He lathered it up and started scrubbing his hair when the temperature of the water dropped dramatically and he let out a loud yelp.

"OH MY GOD!" he yelled. He tried to get the rest of the shampoo out of his hair as the ice cold water was beating down on his skin. He quickly turned off the shower and climbed out. Goosebumps start to make an appearance on his skin as he snatches a towel and wraps it around himself trying to warm himself up, not thinking to put pants on, as he was starting to shake a little from the coolness.

"Is everything alright?" Phil said from the other side of the door.

"Y-yeah I-I’m fine." Dan stuttered as his teeth were slightly clattering. He opened the door to see Phil standing there with a concerned look on his face "T-the water suddenly turned really cold." Phil gave him an apologetic look and gave him a hug to try to warm him up.

"Let’s get you to bed so you can be warm under the covers." With one arm still around Dan, Phil led him to the bedroom.

Dan pulled his duvet back and climbed onto the bed. Phil pulled the duvet back up to cover him as Dan dropped the towel on the floor once he was covered. Phil, then made his way around the other side of the bed. He starts to undress himself as he throws is shirt on the floor, followed by his pants, and his now only in his boxers. He climbs in and got under the covers as well, draping his arm on Dan as he pulled himself close to share his body heat. He didn’t care if he was still wet from the water, he just wanted to help him get warmer.

Phil started placing tiny pecks on Dan’s shoulders and back until a thought popped up in his head.

"Hey, Dan?" Phil said, trying to get his attention.

"Hmm?" Dan responded.

"I know a better way to warm you up." A confused look spreads across Dan’s face as he feels the bed move when Phil straddles Dan’s legs making the duvet open up exposing Dan’s bare chest. He shivers when the coolness hits his skin as more goosebumps start to develop

“Phil, what are you-” he was interrupted when Phil attaches his lips to his. Dan was shocked at first, but closes his eyes as he kisses him back passionately, pulling him down closer to him. The kiss turns heated soon enough as their tongues wrestled in each others mouths and slight moans begin to fill the air.

Phil grinds down on Dan’s growing erection once, making him let out a low grunt. Phil pulls away from the kiss as he takes Dan’s wrists and hold them up above his head and continues to grind down on him, creating friction on his, also, growing erection. Dan squirms a little, liking what he’s feeling but he wishes he would do more.

"Stop teasing me and just fuck me already." Dan yelled as Phil gave him a smirk. He grinds down on him once more until he reaches over to the side table drawer and grabs a bottle of lube.

He pops the cap open and squeezed the desirable amount onto his fingers and places the bottle on the bed. He massages the lube on his fingers to coat it thoroughly as he lowers himself in between Dan’s legs. He spreads his legs wide and he starts to circle Dan’s rim slowly, making him gasp at the cool touch of the lube.

He traces the digit around his rim until he slowly inserts it inside, making Dan moan as he slightly arches his back. A strewn of cusses escapes his lips as Phil begins to pump his finger in and out of him.

"F-fu…" Dan moaned as Phil started to pump faster until he inserts a second finger inside him, making Dan buck up his hips.

He started scissoring inside him as Dan bit his lip, trying to not be too loud. He, unfortunately, couldn’t keep quiet as he let out a loud moan when Phil curled his fingers inward and hit his prostate.

"A-ah, Ph-Phil." he squeaked as he grasped the sheets tightly as Phil continued to curl his fingers inside him, hitting that spot every time. "If you don’t f-fuck me now, I’m gonna come." Phil took the hint and pulled his fingers out as Dan sighed, clenching at nothing, wanting to be filled.

At this point, he doesn’t feel so cold anymore but he doesn’t want this to end until he gets release. Phil picked up the bottle of lube again and started to coat his, now, fully erect cock. He tossed the bottle on the floor and started to pump himself to fully coat his cock. He throws Dan’s legs over his shoulders as he lines himself up, looking at Dan to see if he’s ready. Dan nods at him and Phil, slowly, pushes himself in, both letting out a moan in unison.

He stops midway so Dan could adjust to the feeling.

"You can move." he pants and Phil slowly pulls out almost all the way before he thrusts back in. Dan eventually gets used the sensation as Phil starts to pick up a rhythm and Dan soon thrusts his hips to match the rhythm.

Phil soon picks up the pace as beads of sweat starts dripping down his skin and the air is filled with pants, moans and the slapping of skin. He let’s out another loud moan as Phil hits his spot once more. Phil took that as a hint that he did so he continues to hit that same spot. Dan feels himself about to reach his climax soon.

"C-close." he manages to pant out as Phil starts to thrusts faster and harder.

"M-me too." he manages to say.

His thrusts starts to become erratic as he feels himself about to hit his climax. He starts to pump Dan’s aching cock as Dan feels the sensation at the the bottom of his stomach.

"Ph-Phil!" he screams as he starts to come, ribbons of it covering his chest as he clenches around Phil. With one more thrusts, he let’s out a loud moan and he comes too, filling Dan up.

After coming down from their high, Phil slowly pulls himself out and leans down to give Dan a peck on the lips before laying down besides him.

"Are you warmed up now?" Phil asked as he cuddles up next to him.

"Yes. That was the best idea that you have ever thought of."


End file.
